List of Characters
The following is a list of characters in Metalocalypse. It should be noted that survival from near fatal injuries in the show are a common running gag, a character may be burned, maimed or hurt in some manner and still be able to return in later episodes. Dethklok The Tribunal Senator Stampingston *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill General Crozier *''Voiced by:'' Victor Brandt Cardinal Ravenwood *''Voiced by:'' Victor Brandt Vater Orlaag *''Voiced by:'' Malcolm MacDowell Mr. Selatcia *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill Experts * Dr. Gibbons – Birthday expert hired to discuss Murderface and his birthday. He returns later as simply a Murderface expert to discuss Murderface's Nascar-type Theatrical Hybrid Event. * Dr. Armand Skagerakk Frederickshaven – Mythology expert hired to discuss the Finnish lake troll. * Dr. Donald Gorfield – Comedy specialist hired to discuss how comedy affects people. * Dr. Ramonolith Chesterfield – Military pharmaceutical psychotropic drug manufacturing expert hired to explain the drug "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" and give it to the Snakes 'n' Barrels' members. He gives it to them while wearing an obvious fake beard and observes the effect from the audience. He returns later to discuss the long term side effects of "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" when Snakes 'n' Barrels re-reunites without Pickles. * Dr. Ronald von Moldenberg – Endorsement specialist hired to discuss Dethklok's transition to endorsement deals. Voiced by King Diamond. * Dr. Natasha Neshenskanovich – Dethklok specialist that runs a Dethklok think tank in Washington, DC. Specializes in Nathan Explosion Studies. Hired to discuss Nathan Explosion's effect on the world if he were to continue his education. * Vincenzo D'allimamma La Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert who discusses Dethklok's depression and their decision to turn to Mashed Potato Johnson for enlightenment. * Professor Jerry Gustav Munndig – Child control expert who resembles kiddie show host Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan). Explains child control programs, hippies' effect on children of the 1960s, and what would happen if today's children following Toki were raised on metal. * Horace Marvingblad Wimplestein, Jr. – A celebrity relationship expert, he describes Nathan Explosion and Rebecca Nightrod's courtship and the public impact of high-profile romances. * Dr. Chaz Fazzeldoctinhoffer – Resident acting expert; he discusses the repercussions of Dethklok's film career. He appears to be a parody of James Lipton. *Dr. Milminiman Lamilim Swimwambli - A marriage expert hire to discuss Pickles' brother Seth's wedding. He describes the American wedding as "a dark and fearful sham," detailing the terrible effect it has upon the married couple, their family, and society in general. *Dr. Ralphus Galkensmelter - Psychological death expert brought in to discuss Toki's father's imminent death and how Toki will deal with it. He describes Toki as the "messenger of death" and that everything he touches with his love will die. He then proceeds to use over dramatic similes and metaphors to describe Toki, and eventually turns them on General Crozier who says the doctor's message is "a load of horse shit." Dethklok employees Charles Foster Ofdensen *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Klokateers , specifically 421.]] Klokateers are the brutal overseers of the band's various properties and the roadies for their concerts. They all wear black hoods and black uniforms, and in general resemble medieval executioners; however, certain members dress differently when necessary, such as the pilot of Dethklok's helicopter (the "hatredcopter"), whom the band wrote a song about. Curiously, the submarine used by Dethklok to record their underwater album was crewed by what appeared to be members of the Russian Navy, as opposed to Klokateers. In order to prove their loyalty to Dethklok, Klokateers have a Dethklok emblem branded onto the backs of their necks. They always refer to the members of Dethklok as "my lord(s)" or "my master(s)" and are in turn referred to by their numeric designation. They are killed as frequently as any other people who come into contact with Dethklok. They obey Dethklok without question, no matter how outrageous their demands may be. They are quick to beat or kill people, with or without orders, and in "Dethcarraldo" gladly pull Dethklok's very large boat over a nearby mountain at the cost of their lives. In "The Metalocalypse Has Begun," they function as an army for the band, fighting with swords and other medieval weaponry despite the fact that they carry automatic weaponry and high-powered sniper rifles in their estate. Dethklok's massive helicopters serve as troop transports for them, dropping hundreds at a time onto the battlefield. The first use of the term to represent Dethklok's massive gang of henchmen is in The Dethalbum. In the liner notes, Dethklok states their appreciation of their labor, saying "DETHKLOK would like to thank the tireless work of the Klokateers (see we really are good bosses)." As revealed in "Dethsources," even before they are officially hired, they are quite likely to die. The episode also features the first use of "Klokateers" within the main series. The entrance exam alone has a mortality rate of fifty percent, as the participants are required to pair up and fight each other to the death with their bare fists. Ofdensen mentions that, by the time they are made official Klokateers, most will likely have been maimed or killed. Their living conditions are said to be so horrible that their corpses are stuffing the sewer system, much to the dislike of a visiting health inspector, although it is unlikely that things will change, since Nathan and Murderface convinced the health inspector that the extremely poor and deadly working conditions are very "metal." Jean-Pierre *''Voiced by:'' Mark Hamill Jean-Pierre is Dethklok's stereotypical French chef, the most recent in a long line to cater to the band. He is passionately loyal to his employers, having stated that he would rather have his "brain scooped out with a melon baller" than miss the opportunity to serve them, despite the job's inherent risks. According to Skwisgaar, all of the chefs previously employed by Dethklok died in various accidents (such as one who had his face smashed in by a hovercraft), a fate that Jean-Pierre has (so far) narrowly avoided. In the pilot episode, Jean-Pierre is mangled when a stray firework missile ejects him from the band's helicopter and into its rotor blades. The blades slice him into several pieces, making it necessary to connect them together via a complex and strange-looking machine in order to keep him alive. After realizing that they couldn't feed themselves due to their own incompetence and total unfamiliarity with such mundane elements as grocery shopping, the band sewed him back together. However, they did so very poorly, which gave Nathan the inspiration for the song "Sewn Back Together Wrong," in addition to giving Jean-Pierre a hideous and mutilated appearance (some parts were sewn on backward). Despite the dubious quality of his reconstruction Jean-Pierre returned to work enthusiastically, and his current condition does not appear to have adversely affected his skills as a chef. Jean-Pierre is indirectly responsible for the death of the Queen of Denmark: having been asked by Nathan to bake a "totally metal" cake for Murderface's birthday, he took the request literally and made a cake with mercury frosting. Though he warned people not to sample the frosting as it would kill them, the Queen took a taste before he could stop her; she subsequently died of mercury poisoning. Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Dick Knubbler is Dethklok's music producer. He is first introduced in "Dethwater", where he is sent to monitor Dethklok's album recording by the Tribunal in exchange for having his criminal record erased; among his laundry list of felonies are tax evasion, disfiguring a co-worker's face with acid, and soliciting prostitution and drugs. Dethklok's music convinces him to turn on the Tribunal, and he promises to report on the merits of their new record to the label upon his return to the surface. While traveling back in a bathysphere, he is attacked by a giant seahorse mutated by radiation leaking from Dethklok's submarine. In his attempt to escape, his eyes explode from rapid decompression. They are replaced with new "dark metal" robotic eyes which can look in different directions and glow in response to his mood (red for anger, green otherwise). He returns as Dethklok's producer in the episode "Dethkids," helping to produce for Murderface's long-awaited Planet Piss side project, although he appears (without speaking) in the episode "Dethkomedy" as an observer in the courtroom. The Dethalbum credits Knubbler with producing, engineering, and mixing it. In "Dethvengeance", he helps the band move all their songs onto their newly-created "water format", only to be annoyed when the band uses said water for mundane everyday tasks, such as making ramen noodles and refilling an aquarium. He also produces the band's long awaited album in "Dethrecord" and stays extremely patient with the band, despite their eccentric behavior such as Pickles threatening to kill him, Nathan wearing a suit of armor as he records, Skwisgaar needing to record his guitar tracks while sky diving to remedy his guitar's grounding problem, and Toki accidentally erasing those tracks, forcing them to re-record them the same way. Bizarrely, after his initial ordeal Knubbler has proven completely immune to the 'Curse of Dethklok' - in which the band's employees, fans or even simple bystanders are injured/killed in random, usually gruesome ways after spending even small amounts of time around them. It has been stated that Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler is a parody of Phil Spector. Dethklok's doctor *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha Dethklok meets a certain unnamed doctor at various points in the series. The doctor usually does whatever Dethklok asks, despite the fact that they ask him to do things any ordinary doctor would never consider. He even calls them idiots when they believe a simple cold will kill them and request medication to cure it. He usually responds to their requests with a dejected "whatever." He even neuters Dethklok's adopted son, via the band's request, after his first suggestion of cutting sugar from his diet to cure the boy's apparent (undiagnosed and possibly nonexistent) Attention Deficit Disorder is rejected by the band. Recurring characters Dr. Rockzo *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha *The Rock and Roll Clown. *He Loves C-c-c-c-cocaine. *He hate's jail. It's c-c-c-c-c-humiliating... Dethklok Minute Host *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha The Dethklok Minute Host who bears a striking resemblance to Mark McGrath is the host of a gossip TV Show, The Dethklok Minute, which focuses on Dethklok's usual celebrity stunts such as TV appearances, movies, romances, rumors, and so on. The right side of his face is disfigured when a meteor fragment strikes his studio at the end of "P.R. Klok," but it hasn't dampened his enthusiasm about reporting on Dethklok's activities. Dethklok's Families In "Dethfam", Nick Ibsen tracks down and brings in Dethklok's families, an act for which he is rewarded with death. Skwisgaar's only family is Serveta Skwigelf, his promiscuous and neglectful single mother. She was formerly Miss Sweden 1956 (Ingrid Goude actually holds that title). It is claimed that her bad parenting led to Skwisgaar's guitar skill. She blames her son for her appearance, stating that she "could never lose the weight after he was born". Murderface was raised by Stella and Thunderbolt Murderface, his grandparents, after the chainsaw murder/suicide of his parents by his father. Thunderbolt suffered a massive stroke some time in the past (the lyrics he has in the "Dethfam" music video suggest it was around 30 years ago) and Stella tows him in a wagon behind her Rascal scooter until Murderface buys him a wheelchair controlled by blinking. Thunderbolt "sings" the only actual written lyrics of the song, "kill me," although they are computer generated. Nathan's parents are Rose and Oscar Explosion. They live in Victory Gardens, an armed forces retirement community in Florida. Oscar is receptive to Serveta Skwigelf's attempts to seduce him, complains that he spent all his time with Rose after Nathan was born, and resents that he spent all of his beer money on raising Nathan. Rose confronts Nathan and says "You ruined my vagina!" and appears to be sensitive to accusations of racism. In "Skwisklok," there is a part where Nathan says that he hates his father, however in "Dethdad", he reveals that he generally gets along with his dad (and is the only band member to have a healthy relationship with his father), regularly going hunting and drinking with him, he also mentions how he would be upset if his father did die as opposed to his normal view of death. Pickles' Family *''Voiced by:'' Laraine Newman (Molly) and Mark Hamill (Calvert), and Brendon Small (Seth) Both of Pickles' parents and his brother appear twice in the series. His parents are Calvert and Molly. They reside in Tomahawk, Wisconsin. Pickles' older brother Seth, who Calvert and Molly favor despite the fact that he lives in their garage, is an ex-con, and has no known job. Seth constantly tries to make money off of Pickles' fame, even threatening Pickles with identity theft. The Tribunal refers to Seth as Pickles older brother in "Dethfam", however Seth calls Pickles his "big brother" in "Dethwedding". They first appear in "Dethfam," visiting along with the rest of Dethklok's family. They return in "Dethwedding," where Seth invites Dethklok to his wedding in order to further leech off of Pickles' wealth. After Pickles gives him a blender as a wedding gift, he curses his brother out on stage; Pickles responds by severely beating him. Pickles feels bad about this later and wants to get his brother a job, so Ofdensen gives him the dangerous job of running Dethklok's Australian headquarters. The country quickly plummets into chaos as Seth uses national resources to protect himself from assassination attempts. Toki's Family Toki's parents are Anja and the Reverend Aslaug Wartooth, two extremely religious people who never speak, smile, or show any emotion whatsoever (they do briefly scream in a music video, however, and Aslaug is shown holding Toki's guitar in the studio). They live in an abandoned village near Lillehammer, Norway. In "Dethkids," Toki has a flashback to his childhood, in which his mother slaps him hard enough to make his lips bleed for no apparent reason. In "Dethdad," when Toki finds out that his father is dying of cancer, he and the rest of the band travel to Norway, and Toki faces his traumatic past. Several flashbacks are shown including Toki carrying a huge box of fish up a hill, walking in on his parents having sex, sitting with no shirt with bloody gashes all over his back and upper arms (from his father's flogging him), and hanging with his arms in shackles on a wall-- giving another glimpse into Toki's extremely abusive childhood. After running away briefly, Nathan, Pickles, Skwisgaar, and Murderface search for him. He finally faces his fears and reconciles with his dying father whose last request is to see the house he was born in, which is at the top of a large steep hill. Toki carries his father up to the steps of the house (the rest of the band refused to help, preferring to wait in the snowmobile), but Toki slips on the ice-covered stairs and drops him down the hill. Aslaug slides down the hill and breaks through the ice covering a lake at the bottom. Toki rushes to save him, but it is too late, and he is forced to watch through the ice as his father drowns and freezes to death, and sinks to the bottom of the lake. Unintentionally adding insult to injury, Murderface throws a cherry bomb into the snow and the small hill collapses, destroying the home that Aslaug Wartooth grew up in. Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits (pronounced twink-let'-its, deliberately avoiding the obvious pronunciation) is an insane band therapist, and parody of performance coach Phil Towle. He was formerly a member of a band known as the Amazelingtons, whom he killed after they disbanded. He is seen calling his deceased band mates and telling them he is in Dethklok, even though he knows they are already dead. He is hired in "Performanceklok" to keep Dethklok from having another fight on-stage. He awards the band members with banana stickers for good behavior. After Nathan figures out that the band can simply buy banana stickers as psychological validation and fires Twinkletits, he attempts to kill them. However, he slips on a banana sticker and falls into Mordhaus' front yard before he can do anything. He survives the long fall, but is attacked by the "yard wolves." As shown in "Cleanzo," he survives the wolves, but his arms have been replaced with mechanical prosthetics, and further cybernetic enhancements are indicated by the slight metallic tinge to his voice after his reappearance. He helps Toki intervene in Dr. Rockzo's life and wean him off cocaine. Facebones *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small Facebones is an animated version of the Dethklok logo, with a twisted jaw and visible brain (most likely a nod to metal mascots such as Megadeth's Vic Rattlehead, or Iron Maiden's Eddie the Head). Facebones speaks in a high-pitch voice that occasionally modulates into something deeper and more demonic. He is used in videos related to Dethklok, like during fan day, when he told the fans the rules. He also appears in "Murdering Outside the Box," to open the quarterly review. Outside of fiction, Facebones is used to host video segments in interludes at Dethklok's live concerts. The videos are projected onto a large screen and provide mock 'behind-the-scenes' information. He also appears in the video for Bloodrocuted as an artifact from which the video's protagonist gains power. Facebones is known to malfunction time to time, where the screen becomes scrambled, usually right as he is about to dispense some important information that has deadly consequences to the Kloketeers and fans. Snakes 'n' Barrels Snakes 'n' Barrels is Pickles' first band, all of whom (aside from Pickles) fell on hard times after Pickles went to Dethklok. When they hold a reunion tour with Pickles, they are all driven insane by the military-developed drug "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" (Pickles' years of severe drug and alcohol abuse have rendered him "immune to just about every kind of drug", sparing him their fate). According to Murderface, during the concert the other members were "clawing their eyes out" and "throwing up acid blood". While the rest of Dethklok doesn't like the band's music, they change their minds after hearing the brutal reunion concert. In Snakes N' Barrels II the band returned to normal and reunites again but this time without Pickles and they replace him with Rikki Kixx who helped them rehabilitate due to the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" intended purpose as a mind control drug. They put a restraining order against Pickles after Rikki Kixx tells them that he is the reason why they keep doing drugs. This makes Pickles furious and decides to go to L.A to sneak into the "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show" where they are supposed to play. The band tells Pickles that they are better off without him and Pickles is taken away from them by security. The band goes on stage and starts playing as the more dangerous effects of the "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" take effect, causing ghost snakes to come out of every orifice of their bodies and makes their drug hallucinations visible to the audience members, killing some while the others all start drinking and using drugs as Pickles assaults Rikki for stealing his band. Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom *''Voiced by:'' Arch Enemy guitarist Michael Amott Antonio "Tony" DiMarco Thunderbottom is the bassist. He is a former alcoholic and drug addict turned sober. His signature top hat is reminiscent of Slash from Guns N' Roses, though his long hair and accent is a subtle representation of Ozzy Osbourne. When the band reunites, they presumably do so in his house; he is reluctant to turn his amplifier on due to electricity costs. Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins *''Voiced by:'' Nevermore singer Warrel Dane Sammy "Candynose" Twinskins is the drummer. He was formerly addicted to crack cocaine, but has since become sober. A young Candynose looks very much like Poison drummer Rikki Rockett. Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets *''Voiced by:'' former Nevermore guitarist Steve Smyth Snizzy "Snazz" Bullets is the rhythm guitar player. He suffers from partial facial paralysis due to hallucinogens and heroin abuse. He later invented a strapless guitar that functions as a girdle, known as a "g-girdle-uitar". The younger Bullets bears a strong resemblance to Joe Perry of Aerosmith. The older Bullets is bald, and bares the scars from a botched hair transplant on his head. The Revengencers see The Revengencers Metal Masked Assassin *''Voiced by George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher'' Edgar Jomfru *''Voiced by:'' Brendon Small The Teenager *''Voiced by:'' Tommy Blacha Lavona Succuboso *''Voiced by:'' Angela Gossow of Arch Enemy One-time characters In each episode, the band will often meet with different people for various reasons, usually relating to their music. With a few exceptions, most of the people they meet are either killed or horribly mutilated, often by sheer coincidence. Prince Henry of Denmark Seen in "Birthdayface", Henry is the young heir to the throne of Denmark. He is head-butted by Murderface (fracturing his skull) after he unwisely approaches Murderface during his bass solo. His face was autographed by Skwisgaar, injuring him further. He was last of the Danish royalty at the time of his mother's death from mercury poisoning. Queen of Denmark *''Voiced by:'' Metallica lead guitarist Kirk Hammett The Queen of Denmark is introduced with her son, Henry, the prince of Denmark. At Murderface's birthday, she tries a sample of the mercury frosting before Jean-Pierre could stop her. Almost immediately, she vomits up pieces of her own flesh and died instantly. Mustakrakish, the Lake Troll *''Voiced by:'' Metallica frontman James Hetfield Mustakrakish is an ancient Finnish lake troll seen in "Dethtroll" that was awakened from his thousand-year slumber by Dethklok's questionable choice of taking a song from a necronomic spell book. The song was intended to be offered as a new national anthem in apology for almost destroying Finland on a previous tour. Mustakrakish, upon being awakened, simply repeats the destruction. After a failed attempt at an acoustic death metal lullaby, Mustakrakish exploded and died after tearing his organs out of his own throat and chest in an attempt to dislodge Murderface's Dethphone from its airway. His death immediately triggers a massive inferno that destroys the Finnish skyline. During the credits the members of Dethklok can be seen eating the fire-cooked remains of Mustakrakish. Finnish bartender *''Voiced by:'' Metallica lead guitarist Kirk Hammett To put Mustakrakish back to sleep, a nameless bartender introduces Dethklok to acoustic instruments ("grandpa's guitars", as Skwisgaar and Toki call them), necessitated by Mustakrakish's destruction of the power grid. He is eaten by the troll. Lorkey the Sailor *''Voiced by:'' Metallica frontman James Hetfield Lorkey is a sea captain that trains Dethklok to be funny for their comedy routines in "Dethkomedy". Referring to Pickles as "Mr. Tangerine Pigtails," and making a mockery of him, Lorkey committed suicide after realizing he couldn't teach them any more. Nick Ibsen Nick is a TV personality who bears a striking resemblance to Larry King in the episode "Dethfam." After introducing Dethklok's family, Stella Murderface accidentally kills him when she rolls into the studio. Her Rascal scooter catches the cord of a stagelight, breaking it and causing the stagelight to fall on Nick. The metal cover slices his jugular vein, and the resulting blood pool then comes into contact with the wire, electrocuting him to death. This event gives Nathan the inspiration for the song "Bloodrocuted". Dethklok's adopted son In "Fatklok", Dethklok adopts a child in the mistaken belief that it counts as a charitable donation. The child is referred to as Fat Kid, Fatty, Fattys Ding-Dongs, etc. He has moved from foster home to foster home, and can only communicate through pig-like squeals and grunts. Dethklok treats him like a pet rather than a person. Nathan even went so far as to (supposedly) neuter him in an attempt to calm him down, with Pickles arguing that it is less Nazi-like than limiting his sugar intake. After he messes with Dethklok's "Mother-Laser-Fucking Light Show", causing it to kill the entire London Philharmonic Orchestra, Dethklok leaves him on an island they had populated with feral cats earlier in the episode, dubbed the "Dethklok Home for Wayward Kitties". He is shown being savagely maimed by the kitties. During Dethtour '08, the video playing in the background for "Detharmonic" shows Nathan delivering a manilla envelope to someone resembling Fatty (Who was located in the Arctic, wearing an Uncle Sam styled top hat). The envelope then explodes, killing this person. Sergio Pampenheiser Sergio is a television personality who sells quality guitars on TV. He is likely a reference to the musician-turned-guitar-salesman Esteban, who is famous for selling guitars on television shopping networks. Agent 216 216 is a silent government agent sent by General Crozier to kill Dethklok disguised as a Klokateer. He kills two Dethklok employees while trying to get to Dethklok, but is himself killed by being impaled face-first on Murderface's codpiece after being tripped by the real 216 (a darwfish Klokateer). He is given a Viking funeral. It should be noted that the number 216 is the product of 6 times 6 times 6, a reference to 666, the number of the devil. 421 Number 421 is a Klokateer and microphone cleaner (which makes him a level-3 employee). He is part of the Sector 18 recording studio maintenance clean team. He underwent an employee evaluation along with all of Dethklok's employees in "Murdering Outside The Box". Nathan asks if he is the one embezzling money from Dethklok, to which he truthfully responds "No". When Pickles asks him a nonsensical question written by Skwisgaar, he has no difficulty in answering to Skwisgaar's satisfaction. 421 was married to a woman named Rachel (whom he has since divorced) and has two children, Amanda and Scott. His birthday is revealed to be two weeks after the employee evaluation, and the band members are satisfied with his performance. 421 speaks with a slight British accent. Mashed Potato Johnson Mashed Potato Johnson is the oldest living blues guitarist, having supposedly made a deal with the devil for blues talent. He taught Dethklok about the blues in "Bluesklok" and even tried to get them to sell their souls to the devil. He later appeared on the Dethalbum bonus disc on the song "Murdertrain A 'Comin" He is a parody of Robert Johnson. The Blues Devil *''Voiced by:'' King Diamond The Blues Devil is a stereotypically portrayed manifestation of the devil to whom people sell their souls in exchange for fame in the blues genre; Dethklok negotiated it down to a $5 Hot Topic gift card and received, along with blues talent, 7% on the backend of the Blues Devil's soul. He is seen on the hill standing firm as his car is blown away by Dethklok's blues music, played without signing his contract. Prayer Bolt Prayer Bolt is Christian rock band featured in "Religionklok". Dethklok attended their show to help Murderface find religion. The lead singer is killed when he stage dives onto a board exposed by Toki when he tries to start a "Christian rock mosh pit". Satanic priest voiced by: Dane Cook A priest in the Church of Satan in the episode "Religionklok", he nearly succeeds in converting Dethklok to Satanism. He falters, however, as Murderface becomes agitated during the summoning of the four demons of the apocalypse (often mistaken for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse). Although he doesn't convert Dethklok, he does perform the summoning, resulting in the Church's destruction and his apparent death. The demons include Mephistopheles, Belial, Beelzebub and Lucifer. Juliette Sarmansadandle Juliette is a dying, wheelchair-bound little girl whose last wish to meet Toki becomes the plot "Dethkids". Toki refuses, having deemed himself above the childish pursuits he normally follows. She makes Toki a DVD with her playing a Guitar Hero guitar that causes him to flash back to his own childhood and realize that being a kid is "brutal" and that he actually loves kids, but she is already dead by the time he finally assents to meet her. This causes Toki to have fierce hallucinations of her accusing him of her death. She makes a cameo in Dethdad where a death expert working for the Tribunal states that "everything that Toki touches with love dies". Rebecca Nightrod *''Voiced by:'' Laura Silverman Rebecca is Nathan's demanding, shrewish girlfriend, a professional tennis player turned sitcom actress and model. She is controlling and never allows Nathan to speak. He admits that he is afraid of her and his hatred for her is "the most brutal thing ever." When he finally prepares to break up with her, prompted by a brutal beating at the hands of his band mates, she falls down several flights of stairs, ending up disfigured and in a coma. Nathan avoids ending their relationship after this since she is now the "ultimate" girlfriend, being unable to terrorize him. She appears briefly at the beginning of "Klokblocked" as she has found new love while still in a coma, leaving Nathan single again. James Grishnac James is the head of Behemoth Productions, which produces Dethklok's horrifically bad $500,000,000 film, Blood Ocean, in "Dethstars". He expresses his dislike of the film by referring to it as a 'Shit sandwich' (a possible Spinal Tap reference). he is abusive to his assistant, slapping her numerous times to stop her from disagreeing with him and referring to himself as 'Daddy' when ordering her about. He insists on its release so he could get his money back, even after the band ordered it to be shelved in order to preserve their image. The premiere is held on an oil rig, which Dethklok's helicopter accidentally destroys by breaking an oil pump while leaving (though the incident might have been arranged by Ofdensen, since the band tells him to "do whatever it takes" to keep the film from being released, since this would spell the end of Dethklok). The only print of Blood Ocean went up in flames, along with everything else, when Grishnack's cigar fell to the ground, igniting the oil. His face melted off during the fire, but a newspaper says he lived through it. His name is a reference to the alter ego of Varg Vikernes, "Count Grishnackh," who took his name from Grishnákh, a minor orc of Mordor from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Two Towers. Adam Nergal Adam is the upbeat, sincere director of Blood Ocean. He attempts to get Skwisgaar to speak more understandably, but in doing so forgets his contractual obligation to not direct, note, or berate Dethklok in any way because it sickens them. He is subsequently fired for breach of contract and commits suicide after Toki makes an offhand comment about him hanging himself. His name is a dual reference to Adam Darski, or "Nergal", the founder, lyricist, main composer, frontman and manager of blackened death metal band Behemoth. (Also, Nergal was the Babylonian god of war and pestilence). J.F. Amarth *''Voiced by:'' Andy Richter Amarth is an elderly, respected actor hired to appear in Dethklok's film. He was impaled with a forklift driven by Pickles, although it is uncertain if this act killed him, as he still appeared in the film. His name is a reference to the Swedish Viking-metal band, Amon Amarth. Alfred Belmer Belmer, is a vicious killer who specializes in cannibalizing infants and toddlers. He was scheduled to be executed in Dethklok's big return concert, a prospect he despised due to his hatred of Dethklok. He murders a guard with a brick before escaping along with many other prisoners after Dethklok's massive walking stage destroys the prison wall. The end credits of the episode show that he promptly returns to his original habits. Dimneld Selftcark Dimneld Selftcark is a guitar master whom Toki takes lessons from after being fed up with being in Skwissgaar's shadow in episode "Dethlessons". Toki has a deep admiration for him and both of them develops a father-son relationship. near the end of the episode, he reveals that he is dying from an unknown disease and tells Toki that he loves him with his last breath. During the end credits we can see that he was buried in a graveyard with a tall tombstone shaped like a guitar in his grave. He is later referenced in episode "Dethdad" during a Tribunal presentation as an example of how everything that Toki touches with love dies. Dethklok's doubles Dethklok's doubles are five look-alikes hired by Ofdensen to stand-in for Dethklok at public appearances, which they had become less than enthusiastic about attending (that Murderface's sawed-off shotgun going off accidentally triggered a brutal massacre also motivated him). In actuality, they are a team of highly-skilled soldiers under General Crozier's command, tasked with retrieving a briefcase containing Duncan Hills Coffee contracts. The band treats them like best friends, despite Ofdensen's repeated reminders that their express purpose is to die in Dethklok's place. Though eventually successful in their task, they are severely disfigured (losing the briefcase in the process) after brewing coffee in the vent of a dormant volcano activates it, bubbling superheated coffee over the edge and burning them alive. Having outlived their usefulness, Ofdensen convinces Dethklok to fire them. While attempting to do so, Murderface's sawed-off shotgun goes off again, killing at least one of them. its likely they all died since the shotgun presumably fired 5 bullets which would kill all of them given the shotguns spread. Nathan's double is voiced by former Dimmu Borgir bassist and former Arcturus vocalist ICS Vortex. Eric von Wiechlinghammer *''Voiced by:'' Ihsahn Eric von Wiechlinghammer is a German fashion designer who was sent to jail after starving 57 models to death. He is paroled early to design Dethklok's new clothing line. It is later revealed that he used the skin of the models he starved as the leather for his clothes, and skinned even more women after that upon running out of his original stock. Dethklok discovers this gruesome detail when they show up unannounced at his home (to the consternation of his two attendants, Johan and Gunther) to fire him for making them have to lose weight and calling them fat. His attendants are voiced by Samoth and Trym Torson of Emperor. The character is a parody of clothing designer Karl Lagerfeld, infamous for his obsession with thin models and thinness. Bink Bonk Blammymatazz *''Voiced by:'' Devin Townsend of Strapping Young Lad. Blammymatazz is the guitarist and namesake of the band Zazz Blammymatazz. He is shown briefly in a documentary about Dr. Rockzo, where in an interview he refers to Rockzo as an energetic "firecracker" of a lead singer. He also reveals that Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine, and called Rockzo "paranoid" once backstage after Rockzo accused the band members of taking his banana. It is implied he was responsible for firing Rockzo due to the singer's cocaine-fuelled paranoia. He smokes cigarettes and is based on Eddie Van Halen. Liz Bane (a.k.a Liz Blackfin, a.k.a Liz Deatheyes) *''Voiced by:'' Laraine Newman Liz is Pickles' P.R person who was a religious radical from the 1970s. According to the Tribunal, she started dozens of cults including one that resulted on the death of one hundred French citizens but she was cleared of all charges. She starts her latest cult by making Pickles the biggest celebrity in the planet by having him appear everywhere in the media, and gains thousands of followers who she tortures and brainwashes. She then plans for a concert the night that Nile's Comet nears for Earth, where the most devoted followers will drink poisoned grapeade, and Dethklok put on a special platform that would have the comet kill them. She will then escape with her follower's possessions. Her plan fails, after the Dethklok space publicity tablet deflects the comet-- causing it to explode into many pieces, one of which destroys her car, killing her (it is hinted that Mr. Selatcia was involved in this, as his face is superimposed on the screen briefly as the comet impacts the tablet). Kip Slaughter The governor of Florida, his refusal to give a state holiday for Nathan Explosion results in his brutal murder and dismemberment at the hands of the people of Florida. His name is most likely a reference to cheesy hair metal band Slaughter and arguably cheesier hair metal Winger bassist/frontman Kip Winger. The Yannemango Tribe The Yannemango are an Amazonian tribe that are located in an ambiguous location somewhere in Brazil. Dethklok visits them in the episode "Dethcarraldo" in pursuit of yopo, a mysterious hallucenogenic drug. Also, in "Dethcarraldo", it is revealed that Nathan's grandmother led an expedition into the Amazon, where her crew was eaten by the Yannemango, and she herself fell in lust (as opposed to love) with the Yannemango chief, most likely bearing a child by him as Nathan says he is one fourth Yannemango (it is never stated whether this was his maternal or paternal grandmother). The Yannemango appear to resemble the Yanomamo tribe from the extremely controversial film, Cannibal Holocaust. Mr. Gojira *''Voiced by:'' Marty Friedman of Megadeth Mr. Gojira runs the driving school that Skwisgaar and Toki are required to attend in "Dethrace". His name is a reference to the Death metal band Gojira as well as the original Japanese title of Godzilla. He speaks with a thick Japanese accent and his teaching methods are extreme; he shows his classes a very brutal film depicting gory pictures of drunk driving fatalities called "Crash Site at the Corner of Blood Street and Guts Circle". He fails Skwisgaar and Toki for being too scared to drive anywhere during their tests, Skwisgaar in particular, who is too frightened to even sit in the front seat. Melmord Fjordslorn *''Voiced by:'' Brian Posehn Melmord Fjordslorn is hired by Dethklok as a second manager after they get tired of being confused by Ofdensen's way of managing business. Melmord quickly gains the band's respect and admiration (something that they didn't seem to show for Ofdensen) after he decides to let them do anything they want and hanging out with them at parties and other events. After a while he suggests for the band to take a vote on who they want as their manager. Fjordslorn has a conversation with Ofdensen in which he is told that he would have to kill Ofdensen to take Dethklok away from him. After this they have a sword-fight to determine who would remain as Dethlok's manager. They have an equally matched battle until Melmord is stabbed and falls off of the top of Mordhaus to his death. His body then gets run over by a train. In the Season 2 DVD extras, Charles Ofdensen explains his "disappearance" to the band by telling them Melmord turned out to be a pedophile. Rikki Kixx *''Voiced by'' Mike Patton The owner of a franchise of rehab centers, Rikki Kixx spoke to the Snakes 'n' Barrels after their doses of "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake", convincing them to go to his rehab center. He then convinces them to become their new frontman, to start the "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock And Roll Show". His true desire for spreading sobriety is his own forced sobriety due to having a damaged liver, and being regularly drug tested, and wanting everyone to be forced to be sober. He ultimately fights Pickles at the concert, while the rest of Snakes 'n' Barrels start shooting out electric snakes as a result of their previous drug use. His name is a reference to Nikki Sixx. Category:Characters